


Sugar Violet

by Heart_Seoul_Soshi



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, wow this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Seoul_Soshi/pseuds/Heart_Seoul_Soshi
Summary: Something stirs within Mal the first time she asks Evie to do her makeup, and the feeling is an easy one to get addicted to





	Sugar Violet

**Author's Note:**

> from an anonymous request on tumblr

She had been getting ready for her first date with Ben. Her first date ever, really, but forget the semantics. Sure, it was all just a wicked scheme to get herself closer to Fairy Godmother’s wand and set the villains back home free, but still, it was a date with Ben. She should’ve been focused on the boy, right?  
  
Sounded right on paper, but Mal was focused on the girl instead.

She and Evie had never been so close before. Okay, physically, yes, but not…not whatever it was with Evie turned towards her, lipstick in hand, dabbing color onto Mal’s lips with light touches of her finger. Makeup and glamour and girly nonsense were decidedly  _not_  Mal’s things, and she kept herself far from them for a reason, but she never knew that a makeup brush could be so soft, nor—for that matter—could Evie’s smile.   
  
It took strength Mal didn’t even know she had to come to Evie again the next day without the solid pretense of a date with Ben to hide behind. There she was at the desk with her vanity mirror set up in front of her, perfecting the last touches of her eyeliner. She caught Mal’s reflection in the mirror, saw her standing behind her with an unreadable expression.  
  
“Ready for class?” Evie asked, a smile on her dark red lips as she turned in her chair to face Mal.  
  
Hair? Check. Outfit? Check. There was Mal’s entire morning routine right there.  
  
“Not yet…” Mal surprised her by saying, steeling her resolve to take a page out of Evie’s book and add that one extra step to her morning routine. “…Could you do my makeup?”   
  
Evie sat there and blinked in confusion a couple times, feeling like she’d misheard. Mal’s makeup? The thing Mal did which merely consisted of lipstick and a few passes of eyeshadow when the fancy struck her?  
  
“What?” was all Evie could manage.  
  
“Like yesterday, before my date with Ben,” Mal pressed.  
  
“Do you have another date with him?”  
  
“No, but…in case I run into him today, you know…”   
  
Mal just shrugged, thinking that if Evie kept grilling her she’d just bolt for the door with a hurried “nevermind”.  
  
“Sure, Mal,” Evie agreed with an even brighter smile. “Come here.”  
  
So Mal pulled up another chair and took a seat right next to Evie, turning to face her. Evie leaned forward, a finger under her best friend’s chin to turn her head and examine her flawless canvas.  
  
“Same as yesterday? Or…something different?” Evie wondered.  
  
“You’re the artist,” Mal said simply.  
  
“Good answer,” Evie giggled teasingly, sliding over a jar of cream and a little sponge. “We’ll start with your foundation.”  
  
Mal sat still and in awe of Evie’s talents as the foundation was dabbed over her face. Every so often Evie, with her intently focused eyes, would set the sponge aside in favor of smoothing out the cream with her finger here and there, unknowingly making Mal’s breath catch. Here she was with nothing to do but sit and watch Evie, feeling the oddest little tingles wherever Evie’s skin met hers, whether it was her finger across her cheek, under her chin, ever so carefully beneath her eye.  
  
“Sort of unlike you to dress to impress,” Evie noted, eyes on her work as she switched to a small brush and dabbed it in some powder. “Ben is already under a love spell, you know. It’s not like you have to catch him or anything.”  
  
Evie laughed to herself, brushing little circles on Mal’s cheeks.  
  
“Well, like I said, just in case.”  
  
Mal knew nothing about the more finer inner workings of a makeup routine and therefore didn’t have a clue what half of the things Evie was fiddling with were, but she hoped that whatever powder was being brushed across her cheeks just now was enough to conceal the blush that she felt might be creeping dangerously close to her face.  
  
“All done,” Evie cheerily said a little while later, much too soon for Mal’s liking.  
  
She moved the mirror over for Mal to have a look at herself. Every bit a masterpiece in Evie’s eyes.  
  
That night, when morning routines fell to evening routines, Evie called Mal over to the edge of her bed with a towelette in hand.  
  
“Sit still,” she instructed when Mal drew near, starting to wipe away her makeup.  
  
“I could’ve done that,” Mal insisted, nose scrunching up reflexively.  
  
“I just want to make sure we get it all. Nothing will ruin your beautiful skin more than leaving your makeup on at night.”  
  
Mal’s heart did something akin to a backflip when the word “beautiful” left Evie’s lips.  
  
“You’re still beautiful without it,” Mal suddenly blurted, to her own horror.  
  
She absolutely didn’t mean to; the conversation just got her thinking about how the Evie she saw every night without makeup was virtually identical to the Evie that went every day  _with_  makeup.  
  
“Thank you, M,” Evie laughed and smiled her dazzling smile. “So did you run into Ben today?”  
  
“…Ben?” Mal repeated the name with a frown like it was foreign and unheard of.  
  
“Ben. The one you’re all dolled up for to try and charm your way to Fairy Godmother’s wand.”  
  
“Oh, that Ben.”  
  
“That Ben.”  
  
“No, I didn’t see him, but you know—”  
  
“Just in case,” Evie automatically finished. “Yes, I know.”  
  
So as not to stir up any suspicion or questions, Mal stuck with her tried and true method of plain old lipstick and eyeshadow the next morning, but in the days after that, she found herself adopting Evie’s morning routine more and more. Hair? Check. Outfit? Check. Makeup? Check.  
  
Evie’s attentive gaze would stay trained right on her morning after morning as they sat at the desk, soft and skillful fingers delighting in the canvas of Mal’s face. She would lean in close to have a good look at what she was doing, unknowingly making her best friend’s heart flutter with the smell of her perfume. And when one of Evie’s hands came to rest on Mal’s knee while the other smoothed on some blush, the girl’s heart all but kicked into a gallop. It was the highlight of Mal’s morning, the one thing she’d gladly drag herself out of bed for.  
  
“I got you something,” Evie said one morning as Mal settled in across from her.  
  
“You what?”  
  
“Close your eyes.”  
  
Mal obediently did so, only opening them when Evie said and seeing her with a mascara wand in hand. She carefully brushed it along Mal’s lashes and Mal didn’t even flinch, so comfortable with her and everything she did. When Evie pulled the mirror over for Mal to see, she bit her lip excitedly, waiting for a reaction.  
  
An almost shy smile spread across Mal’s face when she saw her eyes painted with purple mascara like the blue that Evie always wore, admittedly dazzling against the green of her eyes.  
  
“Do you like it?” Evie asked, grinning brightly.  
  
“I do, it looks amazing,” Mal sincerely told her.  
  
Evie giggled, pleased with herself, and reached for Mal’s lipstick, dabbing it with her finger.  
  
“I thought you might like it,” she said. “The way you’ve been getting more and more into makeup, I figured it’d be a nice little present. But Mal, you know something?”  
  
“What?” Mal sat still after that one syllable so Evie could put on the lipstick.   
  
“You don’t need any of it. You are stunning and beautiful all on your own.”  
  
A giant backflip front and center in her chest and a split-second shortness of breath.  
  
“…You think so?” Mal was amazed her words came out so easily.  
  
“I’m the expert, Mal. I know so. If it weren’t for this business with Ben and the wand, you could have any guy in Auradon.”  
  
 _…Any guy._  
  
“E, this is  _just_  to get to Ben and the wand. I’m not really looking for any…any guy.”  
  
“Even still, you’re beautiful regardless,” Evie said firmly.   
  
Mal looked at herself again in the mirror. Evie’s masterpiece. Evie’s masterpiece with her heart all fluttery and her cheeks in no need of blush.  
  
“…Thanks, Evie. You’re the best.”


End file.
